User talk:LexsJB
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Lexy4.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey, there. I was looking at your Locations page, and it was I noticed that you'd put down the First chapter of Carly the School friend Fairy. I'm trying to look it up on the internet, but I can't find it anway! Please reply if possible... CoolStar1998 (talk) 14:11, April 27, 2013 (UTC) High School is the American name for 'Secondary School,' I should think. And also a preveiw of Carly the Schoolfriend Fairy won't be revealed on Books.Google.co.uk until nearer the publish date! And where do you exactly get the sample from? 'Cos I own a laptop and 3DS, but GoogleBooks isn't avalible on my laptop so I have to use the internet on my 3DS! CoolStar1998 (talk) 10:39, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I've read the message from you about changing Victoria the Violin Fairy's symbol, 'cause when I went on that page, I was surprised to find that the symbol has changed, that's all! By the way, I've just noticed that the 'Carly the Schoolfriend Fairy' page has been deleted for some reason. Don't know what's happened! CoolStar1998 (talk) 18:32, May 26, 2013 (UTC) All right. I checked out the 'Carly the School friend Fairy' page. By the way, how many Rainbow Magic books do you own? 'Cause I have now have 161 of them, since I brought five new books. Sorry for bragging. :( guess I'm excited! CoolStar1998 (talk) 16:35, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Read your message. When I was in Year Five/Six at Primary School (I'm in Year Nine/Ten at Secondary School!) this friend of mine gave me Francesa the Football Fairy since she didn't want it no more and I didn't have the book, so she gave it to me! Plus, I own at least four books (Freya the Friday Fairy, Sienna the Saturday Fairy, Tia the Tulip Fairy and Bethany the Ballet Fairy) from my cousin since she couldn't have them any more. Except the front cover of Sienna got ripped off, so now I have to buy another copy of the same book! P.S: Caitlin the Ice Bear Fairy used to be my favourite, then it changed to Lexi the Firefly Fairy, Gabriella the Snow Kingdom Fairy and I think Pia the Penguin Fairy. But I've got the new 2013 Rainbow Magic books, I really enjoyed reading Nicki the Holiday Camp Fairy and the Sweet Fairies! :) CoolStar1998 (talk) 17:20, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I know that I'm pretty old to read these books. I'm in my teenager years as well, even though I keep saying to my mum about it, and she says it's fine and she claims I should also be reading books for my age group. The thing is, after my medical appointments, I sometimes buy books if I've been good. Even though I get the train home from London, by the time we return home, most of the shops are shut. :( Anyway, I know that these RM books are for younger kids and they are easy--peasy to read, sometimes I struggle to pronouce the words in a few sentences. Not only do I own Rainbow magic books, I also own a few others from different authors (like Enid Blyton) and when I get older, I'd like to be an author! CoolStar1998 (talk) 17:52, May 31, 2013 (UTC) You think you're strange, while (funnily enough) I think I'm weird and stupid! By the way, I'm not really watching this year's Britain's Got Talent, so I've decided to wait until the final. Also, since I've put on that talk page of my own fairy 'Alanah the Tomboy Fairy', I'm actually a girl who likes boy things, (even though I think I'm half tomboy, half girly--girl; you wouldn't wanna know about the 'boy' things I do!) P.S. I won't be on here for the rest of the evening till tommorow! Or possibly the next day, or the next day.... If you want to pronouce Alanah it's pronounced: 'Al --a--nah'. Sorry, remembered from your first message! About being the half--tomboy, half girly--girl thing, here's my two sides: ' Tomboy side:' *I have a few guy friends *I prefer wearing jeans (or possibly skinny jeans or leggings) with trainers and a hoodie. I own a few dresses which my mum says I'll look good in, even though the colour scheme of the dresses I dislike about! *Not only do I sometimes like watching others' play sports, I'm really REALLY desperate to play sports. Like, I'm only allowed to do PE once every two weeks at school! :( The docs won't allow me to play sports that much 'cos I've got respitory problems! *A couple of times at school, I've been a bit rough, though. (Which is most unlike me!) ' ' ' Girly girl side:' *I DO love reading the rainbow magic books! *I like animals. We have a family dog and I have 2 rats! (Altogether, there's 3 rats, but the third rat belongs to my elder sister!) *Plus I fancie someone at school! (Sorry 'bout that :)) When I was in Primary School, I used to have a haircut which --somehow--made other kids think I was a male, which I wasn't! I've still got the same face, voice and respitory problems (I've had that since I was born) but it's just the haircut which changed my appearance! Now that I'm in Secondary School, and have two years left there, I just want another haircut (same one I had at Primary--spiky haircut) but I do hope that nobody in my year won't mistake me for a boy, 'cos I'm not properly one of the lads! But my mum wants me to have a different haircut--one she claims will suit my facial features and my glasses--and she knows that I want that boyish hair once again, but she disagrees with me, saying that 'You're not a boy; you're a girl' and I agreed with that! Did you ever had any experiences like this before? All this was practically over--the--top! CoolStar1998 (talk) 11:47, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm often on the internet nearly 24/7 'cos I'm bored and I ALWAYS look up on the new rainbow magic books, like next month-- July-- a three story special is published ( Carly the Schoolfriend Fairy)! And, like ever since I've bought my laptop and also joining this wikia, I'm eagerly awaiting for the new rainbow magic books to be published! And I DID write on my last message --posted yesterday--that I said I was gonna be on here, or the next day. But only when I have spare time (homework's gotta be done or I'll get detention!) I'm on here editing the fairies' pages. I have brought a rainbow magic book once in Portsmouth. Me and my mum went to spend the weekend away at my grandparents' flat because there was an hospital appointment we had to go to. On Saturday, we went to a shopping centre there, and it was then I spotted the Showtime Fairies books on sale inside a WHSmith bookshop, so I brought Madison the Magic Show Fairy there. I've holidayed in Portsmouth and Southsea, but NEVER EVER been anyway abroad. (My mum hasn't got much money and I can't do much stuff these days because my medical problems, even though I would like to go to Australia!) :) CoolStar1998 (talk) 19:01, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm not doing much at the moment. I've finished my homework, and now I'm on my laptop, listening to music. I'm lazy --as always! -- so I'm wearing my pyjamas and my addidas trainers! Sounds weird, huh? By the way, what's the best rainbow magic book you've ever read? 'Cos when I went to town after my dentist appointment, my mum brought me five books I've haven't got (Madeleine the Cookie Fairy, Layla the Candyfloss Fairy, Nina the Birthday Cake Fairy, Alexandra the Royal Baby Fairy and Nicki the Holiday Camp Fairy). Nicki the Holiday Camp Fairy is that EXTREMELY GOOD that I cannot stop reading it (I'll give it five stars rating) and Alexandra the Royal Baby Fairy 4 stars rating! :D CoolStar1998 (talk) 13:19, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, if you wanna know the spoilers (and I have read the book twice) here's a list of the things you want to know from Nina the Birthday Cake Fairy: #There are six candles on Kirsty's birthday cake, which spell out her name! #The "surprise" is that Kirsty's parents and Rachel have planned a birthday party for Kirsty -with all her friends and Aunt Harri there, too! #Also, Jack Frost steals Kirsty's birthday cake, changes the writing on the cake (saying 'Happy Birthday Jack Frost') and he uses the cake for his OWN birthday party at his Candy Castle. #Another spoiler is that Rachel, Kirsty and Nina pretend to eat the Ice Lord's Candy Castle in the chance that he'll hand over Nina's magic charm, which he doesn't. Instead, the wall he leans over collapses and he falls into the milkshake moat! The three girls manage to pull Jack Frost to safety and Nina fears that she may have lost her charm forever, when Rachel sees it, grabs it and hands it over to Nina, who happily whisks the three of them off to Fairyland for Treat Day! :) If you want to know what music I listen to (I don't really have a favourite band/singer at all!) here's a list: *David Guetta feat Sia --She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) *Avicii vs. Nicki Romero --I Could be the one *Calvin Harris feat Tinie Tempah --Drinking from the bottle *David Guetta feat Nicky Romero --Metropolis *Eric Prydz --Pjanoo *David Guetta feat Sia --Titanium (Reversed mix) I'd prefer the lyrics videos to these songs, and watching those lyrics' videos are awesome! There's a reversed version of Titanium and She Wolf on YouTube which are great listening to as well! (I barely watch the music videos --the one for Drinking from the bottle is unappropiate. I haven't watched the video, but I have read up about it on Wikipedia and it declares it --but the lyrics video for it is cool!) Anything else you want to ask me before I log off in a couple of hours time? (I have to go to bed at 9:00 'cos it's back to school tommorow D: ) CoolStar1998 (talk) 19:06, June 2, 2013 (UTC) If you think 'bout it, in rainbow magic book 15 'Cherry the Cake Fairy', Kirsty had NINE candles on her birthday cake. That means she was nine years old then. I reckon she's between 10 or 11 yrs old. CoolStar1998 (talk) 19:10, June 2, 2013 (UTC) OK, Kirsty's primary school was called Orchard Primary School (known in Melodie the Music Fairy and Jade the Disco Fairy) then I guess Wetherbury High in Carly the School friend Fairy must be her Secondary School. I'm not so sure.... :( Also, Rachel's school was the same 'Tippington School' in Tallulah the Tuesday Fairy and now in Carly, as well. I'm confused! :( CoolStar1998 (talk) 19:30, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Anything else U want to ask me? I might be on here tommorow at school on the school computers, if I grab enough time, that is. If not at school, then after school I'll be on here! :) CoolStar1998 (talk) 20:23, June 2, 2013 (UTC) My school's the name: seriously protective of what students go on during lessons. Like, for example, I went on YouTube once during my science class --because we're all supposed to research on laptops --despite a few dudes who were playing games and watching videos on YouTube. U can only do that if U check to make sure the teacher isn't looking! Even though at break times and lunchtimes, I sometimes go down to the school woodshed and go on laptops there --And I watched PewDiePie's videos on YouTube! P.S. This message was written AFTER SCHOOL! I'm at home now. :) CoolStar1998 (talk) 14:46, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Do U think I should get short, spiky hair? There are a LOT of girls in my year group who have long hair, and the dudes like 'em the wa they are! My hair always grows down to shoulder length, but I HATE it 'cos I think it's long!!! CoolStar1998 (talk) 14:48, June 3, 2013 (UTC) No, I have never fallen out with friends before! Even though when I was at Primary School, I got bullied, so I only had three friends there: two girls and a boy. Except the two girls I saw quite ofen at break and lunch, while I befriended the boy whom I seemed to cause trouble with. Then, sadly, he left half way through year 4 and I haven't heard or seen him since then! But nowadays, since those two girls are in different schools, and now I'm in Secondary School, I'm friends with mainly guys and a few girls! But that's about it, really. I had a really tough life when I was younger. :'( CoolStar1998 (talk) 18:49, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Read your message earlier during lunch at school. And no, I don't have a favourite Angel member at all. I just all of them the way they are. Sorry 'bout not answer the question beforehand! CoolStar1998 (talk) 15:30, June 4, 2013 (UTC) At school, a few of my guy friends were agreeing with me to get that spiky hair and one of 'em said --on the way to our ICT lesson 2Day-- said that I'll look cool with it! But things are getting quite tough for me now, 'cos I've got glasses for long distance and soon I'll be getting braces as well!!! All this stuff, and I SERIOUSLY want to change my appearance slightly... What am I 2 do?! :( CoolStar1998 (talk) 20:12, June 4, 2013 (UTC) I read your previous message --posted yesterday. BUT U might say I'm rough --which at school my guy friends kept urging me to punch this guy and that guy (Now that's how rough I am!) --and during tutor and lesson time I'm as quiet as a mouse. I barely talk only when I need to ask a question or if someone talks to me and I reply. At home, I'm a chatterbox and I sometimes WON'T keep quiet!! But most of the time, after school, I'm on my laptop and listen to music, then I'm silent! (Answer to your previous message!) CoolStar1998 (talk) 14:49, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Read your message :D But --Whoa!!!-- Did your friend ACTUALLY kick at a glass door and made it break? Sounds like 2 me your friend was probably angry about somethin.' Like, once at my school, while me and my year group were all going into the English Department, when there was a large crowd gathered at the entrance. Apparently, three boys in my year got into a heated fight between two Year Tens, and one of those Year 10's got nosebleed after apparently going smack into a pole! But the worst thing happened --which I found quite unexpected-- was that our Head of Year, the Head teacher of the whole school and one of the recepionists came along, and the WHOLE LOT OF US all pushed and shoved one another out of the way back into our English classrooms. Those 2 Year Nine's got sent to isolation! But a LOT of boys in my year group often get caught in fights, apparently fed up of being near each other in classes, that sort of thing!!! CoolStar1998 (talk) 16:33, June 5, 2013 (UTC)